1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer hinge assembly, and more particularly to an industrial computer hinge assembly to allow the screen of the industrial computer to have sufficient support when pivoted relative to the main board.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current technology, computer hinges have been introduced to the market for many years and the computer hinges are quite different from one another in the function as well as in the structure. In spite of the differences, all the computer hinges serve one common function, that is, to allow the screen to pivot relative to the main board. Analysis of the current computer hinges shows that in order to mount the computer hinge onto the computer, most of the computer hinges increase the complexity of the computer structure and complexity increase generally is the cause of cost increase. Furthermore, if the structure of the computer hinge is complex, maintenance of the computer hinge will also be very complex and difficult especially when available space in the industrial computer is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved industrial computer hinge to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.